The Assignments
by themodernteen
Summary: When Harry accidentally disrupts class, Snape orders for a series of tedious assignments as punishment. Even worse? It's with Draco Malfoy. The enemies must endure a night together and perform their challenging assignments, experiencing crazy secrets and creatures Hogwarts has to offer. Can they survive the night together?
1. Chapter 1

**_Here's a new fanfic! Hope you guys like it! I don't own any Harry Potter content or characters! Leave me some love with a fav/follow/review!_**

 _"_ _Potter, are you listening?"_

Harry's eyes snapped up as he looked at Professor Snape's black eyes directly. They were like a viper's and he was half expecting venom to seep from the corners of his mouth. Ron looked at him with wide eyes in caution, unsure of what the Potions Professor might sentence as punishment.

"Yes, Professor, my apologies."

Snape was still inches from his face, the hand he slapped down on the desk still poised. He didn't even flinch, and Harry found it difficult to meet his intimidating eye contact. The entire classroom was quiet, every student looking at Snape and Harry's standoff. Finally, Snape broke eye contact by forcefully shoving his textbook against his chest.

"Follow along, Potter, one more interruption because of you and I'm sending you to the Headmaster."

Harry almost wanted that to happen. Anything to get away from Professor Snape. But, he didn't want to be sent to Dumbledore's office like an impudent child scolded in grade school.

"Of course, Professor."

"Points deducted from Gryffindor's house!" he shouted to the classroom as he turned away, black robes billowing. He heard the groans and felt the malicious glares thrown at him as Snape continued the lesson.

Hermione reached out and quickly brushed his arm. He looked at her and her eyes were sympathetic. Ron was giving Snape a hard glare, probably trying to decide what potions were good enough to use against the Professor. He should ask his older brothers on that one, they were the experts.

"Nice going, Potter," he heard a sneer behind him.

Already, he knew who that irritable tone was from.

"Shut it, Malfoy," Ron turned around in his chair and shot back.

"Ron," Harry shook his head to discourage his best friend. It wasn't worth it, not another scolding from Snape.

"What're you gonna do about it, Weasley?" Draco smiled evilly, happy he was able to elicit a reaction from Ron.

Hermione was nervously looking from Snape writing on the board to the argument going on behind her.

"Harry," she warned and nodded towards the Professor. She was trying to tell him that one more strike from Snape and it was game over for all of them.

"Ron, enough," he dared to whisper to him, "The Professor-"

 _"Potter!"_

He snapped his head to the front of the room where the fuming Professor Snape was looking at him like a raging bull.

"Did I not just tell you to pay attention!"

He could hear Draco snickering behind him.

"Yes, Professor-"

"Do not interrupt me!"

He cut off before he could apologize.

"Your impudence will not be tolerated here, Mr. Potter. Detention after dinner, my office, and make haste."

He felt a groan rise up within him. Detention with Snape? He'd rather spend a night in the Slytherin common room than do that! But, there was no getting out of this, though. He would have to stick it out just for the night and he would be done.

Draco whispered into his ear, "Good luck with the devil himself tonight, Potter."

"Malfoy!"

Draco was slippery, his eyes shot up with fearful eyes as Snape's wrath targeted him.

 _"_ _What are you doing?"_ Snape stressed each syllable with care and force.

"No, Professor, I was just-" He stuttered fearfully.

"Do not talk back to me!"

Malfoy snapped his jaw shut.

"After I just castigated Mr. Potter for disrupting the class, you follow in his disrespectful footsteps and have the temerity to believe you have the absolute right to interrupt my classroom even further?" He scolded Draco.

"No, Professor."

"Did I permit speech?!"

"No, Prof-" Draco cut off, looking up with wide eyes at Snape.

"You will accompany Mr. Potter in punishment. This classroom after the dinner bell rings, on the dot."

Harry trudged through dinner, butterflies fluttering in his stomach, accompanied with his anxiety. He couldn't believe he was spending the evening in Snape's classroom, but now with Draco? That was a nightmare! Hermione was trying to console him, but Ron proved no help as he just patted Harry roughly on the shoulder and said (encouragingly), "Good luck, mate."

He was finished with his food and he didn't want to avoid the confrontation any longer. Harry gathered his plate and wiped his rope as he prepared to walk the halls all the way to Snape's classroom. He walked quickly not wanting to be late, but he also wanted to avoid Lucius Malfoy's son as soon as possible. But life was never easy for Harry, so of course Draco caught up with him on the way.

"Potter!" his tone wasn't taunting, but rather furious.

He sighed and stopped in his tracks, Draco's footsteps angrily approaching. A rough hand grabbed him by the shoulder and turned him around.

"Listen here, Potter!" Draco spat, a finger stuck in Harry's face, "I'm in this mess because of you, and if Snape so much as blinks at me tonight I am holding you personally accountable!"

"Let me go, Draco," Harry's tone wasn't malicious, just one of warning,

They had a stare-down, both of them not wanting to turn away until Harry decided it would be even worse and more humiliating to face Professor Snape if he was a few minutes late due to an intense staring contest. Oh, he could just imagine the punishment he would receive then.

So, without turning away, Harry directly spoke to Malfoy, "We can keep up this charade, Draco, or both of us could go to Snape's office and get this over with so we go back to hating each other."

Draco sneered at him for a second, looking at him with suspicious eyes as he contemplated both options. He obviously followed his better judgement as he pushed passed Harry with a rough shoulder and stalked off down the hall. Harry sighed in relief before following, lingering behind to avoid anymore trouble. He followed Draco's shadow through the halls, most students retiring to their quarters, but the boys' punishment kept them awake and busy tonight.

Draco stopped at Snape's door, waiting for Harry without looking him in the eye. Malfoy, tough as he was, would even wait for _Harry Potter_ to not face Severus Snape alone.

"Knock," Malfoy ordered, nodding at the door.

Harry sighed irritatedly, but did it anyway.

Before his fist descended for the second knock, the door cracked open with an eerie creak. Draco and Harry looked at each other. Malfoy gulped. Harry went in first, not expecting the Slytherin student to suddenly feel a surge of selflessness. Inside was dark and his eyes had trouble adjusting to the dim, cave-like quarters. A creepy turquoise light glared off the walls and drips could be heard from moist rocks in the cavern.

Draco nudged Harry with his elbow.

"Hello?" Harry called out, his voice echoing, "Professor?"

There was silence for a moment before Potter looked at Malfoy and shrugged. Draco scoffed and rolled his eyes as he took a deep breath and shouted a bit louder, "Professor Snape? Anybody in here?"

"Close the door."

Both boys jumped. Snape was nowhere to be found, but yet his sinister voice echoed off the walls and reverberated back to them. Harry nodded quickly and shut the door before taking his place by Draco's side once again, awaiting instructions.

His eyes tried scanning the office for Snape, but still he was invisible. He wondered if the Professor was utilizing a spell to mask himself, but it seemed unlikely.

"One of you, step forward."

Harry looked at Draco who gave a small shake of his head. He exhaled nervously but took one step forward as ordered.

"Potter," the spitting reply reached his ears. From the corner, as if emancipating from the shadows, Professor Snape emerged. His black robes billowed around his like smoke and perfectly melded in the dark around him. After all, the dark was his protection, his comfort, his safety.

"Yes, Professor," he dipped his head, "We-we're here as you asked."

"Yes," Snape circled him, his eyes never leaving Harry's as he surrounded him, "I hope there will be no more further disrespectful intrusions from you two, correct?"

"Yes, Professor."

"Absolutely, Professor Snape."

"Good," he bit back, "but both you still need to be educated. I predict a night in my office would do nicely to mimic such a course."

 _A night in the office? All night? Was Snape being serious?!_

Snape could see the hesitation on Harry's face, could sense it, he practically fed on it. The Professor descended like a vulture and came nose to nose with Harry.

 _"_ _Will that be a problem, Potter?"_

"Of-of course not, Professor."

Snape studied him for a few seconds more, dark eyes searching James' son's before he pulled away slowly.

"Both of you, follow me," Snape turned his back and started speeding down the steps.

"Nice going, Potter," Draco snickered in his ear as he brushed past his shoulder roughly and followed the Potions Professor.

 _This was going to be a long night._

"This is my private offices. Feel obliged to express admiration that you two impudent children are of a rare select few who have laid eyes upon my personal collection of potions," Snape paced in front of the two boys who were standing still as statues, "There are more than 2,300 vials in this room. For your first assignment, I expect every one of those vials to be wiped clean, polished, and put away neatly, understand?"

"Yes, Professor," Draco and Harry responded simultaneously

"Good," Snape was merciless, "and make sure all 2,300 vials are properly stored. I will count. If one vials so much as has a scratch on it so help me, both of you will be wishing you were skinned compared to the punishment I have in store for you."

Harry gulped.

"I will return in 90 minutes. Begin." Severus threw his arm up as his robes trailed behind him as he stomped up the stairs and slammed the heavy wooden door shut. Harry let out a tight breath he didn't know he was keeping. 2,300 vials in 90 minutes? And that was just the first assignment!

"Well," Harry rubbed the back of his neck, "I guess we'd better get started. I can take half to wash, then you dry-"

"Shut it, Potter, I'm not doing any cleaning," Draco growled.

Harry narrowed his eyes, "Malfoy, now isn't the time for arguing, Snape will be back and if those vials are not all clean then who knows what he's got in store."

"I've got a better idea, Potter, one that doesn't include your ridiculous fantasy that _I_ will be doing any cleaning tonight."

"Okay, then what are you suggesting?"

"We go to _Hogwarts_ , a school built for magic, witchcraft, and wizards! What? Do you think we carry these wands around for show? No! Use your head, Potter, we're going to use magic!" He laughed darkly.

"Absolutely not! Malfoy, you know that's a bad idea. We can't use magic-"

"Who cares, Potter, school hours aren't in session. I say let loose and do it. Two is faster than one. Look, 90 minutes is a ridiculously impossible time frame, I bet the old Professor was just challenging us to see if we would use magic!"

"Draco, I don't know-"

"Fine, Potter, sit there like a child," he growled back, as he pulled out his wand, "I for one will refuse to stay here all night. Sooner we do this, the sooner I can get out of here."

Draco growled an enchantment and flicked his wand. The vials started levitate as he followed them with his wand. In the corner, Harry had already set up a barrel of soapy water and Draco began to dunk the vials in them by a group and lay them out on a table.

"Look at me," Draco mumbled, "doing all the work again. I swear, Potter, when Snape comes back and I've cleaned all 2,300-"

"Watch out!"

Harry whipped out his wand and quickly spewed a spell as Draco's wavering concentration almost caused one of the vials to crash to the floor. Harry caught it, fortunately, mid air as his quick spell was able to salvage the vial.

Draco let out a shaky breath once he was sure Potter had caught it and they both were in the clear. Harry gingerly levitated the vial until he safely deposited onto a desk.

"Careful," Harry hissed under his breath, not wanting to alert Snape.

"Then help me!" Draco retorted.

"Fine!" he conceded, brushing his hands on his robe as he felt his mind tell him it was wrong, but there was no stopping Draco. At least he'd be there to supervise.

They worked as a team, for once in their lives. Malfoy would dunk the vials in the barrel and Harry would dry and stack them away on the shelves neatly. And, as Snape promised, he appeared 90 minutes later as they just tucked away the last vial. Snape scrutinized both boys with narrowed eyes, patrolling his shelves as he made sure each vial was properly cleaned and dried.

"Next assignment," the Professor announced, no "well done" or "good job" for their work, "upstairs."


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the next chapter! Hope you guys are enjoying it! Leave me some love with a review/fav/follow**

He disappeared up the stairs just as quickly as he came down and Malfoy and Potter had to run to keep up with him. When they reached the main level, Snape was standing by his desk.

"Listen here," he demanded, leveling them with a hard look, "your next assignment will not be in this classroom. I've coordinated with Hagrid, and he's offered to oversee the next task."

Harry sighed in relief. Anything was better than Snape.

"Outside. Go, now. Back here when you've finished."

Draco and Harry practically couldn't wait to exit the office, even if it as only temporary. He walked slowly, the sky getting darker and the weather getting colder as night progressed. It was near 10 o'clock now. Hagrid was waiting for the two boys, who walked in unsettling, with a lantern in his hand and a large plow in the other.

"Hagrid," Harry greeted with a smile. Draco just scoffed.

"Ello, Harry!" Hagrid grinned brightly in return, but cleared his throat to put on a facade of authoritativeness, "Draco."

Malfoy just nodded without meeting Hagrid's eyes.

"Now then," Hagrid clapped his hands, "Professor Snape has instructed me to give you boys the next assignment.

Tonight, we cross dark territory," he wiggled his eyebrows, "The Forbidden Forest awaits, boys!"

"Are you serious?" Draco bit back in reply, "The Forbidden Forest with you two! We'll be as good as dead!"

Harry remembered the first time he went to the Forbidden Forest with Hagrid and Draco his first year. It was terrifying, especially the scene with the dead unicorn…

"Well, better us than alone!" Hagrid laughed heartily, "Now, then, both you boys take a plow!" he gestured to a pile of rusted looking agricultural tools lying in the mud by his hut.

"Those _things_!" Draco gaped.

Harry rolled his eyes and started forward, picking up one of the plows.

"Where to, Hagrid?" Harry asked.

"This way!" he waved his enormous arm and turned in the direction of the Forest's entrance. Malfoy begrudgingly followed behind, dragging his plow in the dirt behind him.

"What's our assignment?" Harry looked up at the groundskeeper.

"Tomorrow's lunch!"

"What?"

"I imported some exotic new vegetables from a contact in India," Hagrid's eyes glittered, "beautiful new species! From a dragon breeder actually, who would've thought? Anyways, I planted them nearly three months ago and they should be ripe enough to pick now! I promised the chefs I'd give them the first batch when they were ready!"

"So _we're_ going to pick them?"

"Yeah! Should be fun!"

"Fun?" Draco shouted bitterly, "Hagrid, you call that fun!" he pointed a long finger at a large garden hiding in the dark shade of black trees.

Harry's mouth dropped. In that garden we're large orange vegetables, and by large he meant the size of a large dog or a small pony. Each one was a few feet long and their leaves stretched the length of a wide quilt. The rest of them were buried deep in the ground and they looked ready to pop out, practically quivering in their vibrant orange skin to be unplucked.

"All right, boys! I'll be monitoring the perimeter, make sure everything is in check!" Hagrid fished in his coat and pulled out a long sword, "Never know what could be lurking in these parts," his face glowed darkly in the lantern light, "Meanwhile, you two get to picking and holler when you're all done!"

He stomped off into the shadows, the faint dot of his lantern the only indication Hagrid was still with them.

"This is madness!" Draco growled and threw his plow in the dirt, "you think this thing will get that gigantic orange fruit out of the ground! By God, it's practically a toothpick!"

"Malfoy-"

" _Don't_ , Potter, just don't," he held up a hand angrily, "don't talk to me. Pick up your plow and let's get this over with."

"Fine," Harry clenched his jaw, "there are 8 vegetables. If we work together without pause, we can do this, but I need your help."

Draco didn't move.

His back was still turned on Harry, but a strand of his gelled back platinum blonde hair was sticking out of place. His shoulder rose and fell heavily as he weighed his options and regrettably realized Harry was right. Malfoy went over and kicked his plow, the dirt flying, before he gripped it in his hands and silent walked over to Harry, fuming. They circled the first vegetable, eyeing its skin, and its depth before they pushed their plows deep into the soft dirt and pushed down with all their might. The vegetable was deep in there, and it took them nearly 25 minutes to dig out a solid casing in order to pull the vegetable up by its massive leaves.

"Ready?" Harry looked at Draco as each of them wrapped their hands around the thick roots sprouting out from the top of the vegetable, "1,2,3!"

Both boys pulled and groaned in effort as the slippery dirt reluctantly let the vegetable go. They toppled back as they finally pulled it out and both of them fell on their backs in the mud. They lay there for a few moments, catching their breath as the giant orange vegetable rumbled to a ground-shaking halt.

"We," Harry panted, head resting on the mud, "We should…get back…to picking…the others…"

Draco groaned next to him, "The only….reason…this is worse….is because….you're here, Potter…"

Harry rolled his eyes. A typical Draco Malfoy thing to say.

He hauled himself up off the floor and it was time to repeat. They would roll the vegetable onto a shaky wooden cart Hagrid hauled over with a mule tethered to the other end. Surprisingly, the cart was holding up despite the staggering weight of the overbearing large vegetables. By the fourth vegetable, Harry felt lightheaded in the middle of the pitch black night. Draco was shivering from the cold, but sweating from head to toe. Hagrid was still invisible except for a small dot from the lantern light ever so often as he circled the perimeter of the garden. It wasn't until they were on the fifth vegetable, they began to hear a sound.

Both boys stopped, frozen, as they looked at each other then up.

It sounded like the rustling of cracked leaves.

"Hagrid?" Harry called.

Draco slapped his shoulder, glaring at him to stay quiet.

The sound paused for a few moments before starting up again, this time closer to the vegetable cart.

"Hello?" Draco called.

"Shh!" Harry hissed. It wasn't human footsteps, more a predatory, animalistic, approach.

Harry knelt in the dirt and felt around for a stone. He picked up a cold one, the sharp edge digging into his palm. He tried to listen and pinpoint the source of the sound as it began to shuffle closer to their vegetable cart. Why? Forbidden Forest predators weren't attracted to vegetables, that's why they had been able to grow without interruption. But the mule on the other hand…a hungry creature might find the mule fresh meat compared to other prey of the Forest.

"Malfoy," Harry whispered then pointed to the mule once he got his attention. Draco's eyes widened before he saw the stone in Harry's hand and picked one up for himself. There was a rustle in the bushes around 5 feet away from the mule and the docile creature perked its ears.

Harry peered through the bushes, trying to make out a shape through the dark leaves. He saw yellow eyes with black slits in the middle and a low growling start to whisper through the clearing. The glint of white fangs reflected against his glasses as it dawned on him what they were facing.

Draco seemed to understand it too. He gasped in alarm and shouted in fear, "WEREWOLF!"

The mule lifted its head in panic and kicked out with its leg, crippling the cart's wooden leg as the vegetables tumbled to the ground. The werewolf hiding in the bushes hissed and jumped out, targeting the mule. Draco and Harry ducked to the floor, also trying to avoid the rolling orange veggies as snarling and a high pitched scream from the mule filled the clearing.

"Hagrid!" Harry yelled, both boys sheltering behind one of the large vegetable bodies, hoping for the groundskeeper to arrive, "Help!"

Suddenly, out of the shadows, Hagrid came roaring into the clearing. Harry peeked over the rim of the orange vegetable body as he watched powerful Hagrid challenge the scrawny werewolf. He tackled it to the ground, shielded by a blinding lantern light to the sensitive eyes of the predator and he wrestled its jaw shut. The mule scampered off in fear as Hagrid neutralized the beast's threat and it went yelping into the woods.

After a few tired breaths, Hagrid looked around the clearing, "Okay, boys! Out you come!"

Draco and Harry materialized from behind the vegetable as they warily looked from side to side in search of the werewolf.

"No need to worry, the old buggar is gone now," Hagrid smiled, hands on his hips, "you can get back to work."

"Get back to work?" Harry gulped, "Hagrid, we were almost killed!"

"I _never_ thought the day would come I'd agree with Potter," Draco mumbled before raising his voice, "but he's right! There's absolutely no way I'm continuing. I'd endure another 2,300 vials before plucking one more oversized fruit out of the dirt!"

"Boys, I'm sorry," Hagrid's shoulders sagged, "but it's not my choice, it's Professor Snape's. I know you two don't like being out here, especially with each other, but if I don't deliver on my orders then it'll be worse for us all. Now, I'll help for a little, then I've got to go find my mule so we can load these suckers back on the cart!" he smiled and rubbed his hands together.

They conceded, knowing there was no other way. Hagrid proved a big help indeed, his size and muscle was just the key to pull the orange vegetables out of the slippery dirt. They were on their last one as Hagrid came back with the skittish mule trailing behind him. He held onto the rope, leading the peaceful beast with an apple in his hand back into the clearing. Hagrid tied it back onto the cart and Harry repaired the cracked wooden cart leg with a bit of magic and some wet mud that proved a sort of makeshift glue.

Draco and Harry had to re-roll all of the fallen vegetables back onto the cart, but they were wired with electricity. Hagrid watched their backs, thankfully, eyes peeled for any more predators of the Forest. All of them boarded the cart as the clearing was dug up and ripped apart by the werewolf, and tiny plows digging into the dirt thousands of times. The ride from the garden to Hagrid's hut was 10-15 minutes and Harry was drained, hurting, and exhausted. All he wanted was to crawl into bed and sleep, even if he did have a nightmare. He felt his eyelids start to droop when a rough hand shoved his shoulder. His eyes shot open and he looked around confused until he saw Draco look at him distastefully.

"Stay awake, Potter, you sleep then I'm done for."

It seemed Draco was equally as tired. Dirt covered his face, more strands of his gelled hair were loose, blood caked his blistered palms, and they were just on their second assignment.

"Hagrid, what time is it?" Harry tried to stay awake through conversation.

The groundskeeper seemed as chipper as ever, "Oh, a little past midnight!"

"Do you think Professor Snape will be asleep?" Draco had a hint of hope in his voice.

Hagrid just laughed.

Hagrid was nice enough to relieve the boys from the assignment without making them unload the cart. They trudged back up the hill in silence, too tired for words. When Harry knocked on the door again for Snape's office, he opened the wooden door almost immediately. Snape gave a quick once-over of Harry and Draco and sniffed distastefully.

"Inside. Assignment three awaits."


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's the next chapter! Leave me some love with a fav/follow/review!**

"Your next task will take place in my office," Snape paced before them. His black robe was hanging on the hook by the door, but he was still dressed in his all black tunic, "Tomorrow's Potions lesson is to proceed with a demonstration. You two will begin by preparing my materials. Follow."

The Professor swept out of the room, Malfoy and Potter raced to keep up.

"There are more than 350 potions in my office currently. Your job is to read my instructions and mix the proper ingredients to prepare for tomorrow's class demonstration. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Professor," Harry nodded but his partner was silent. He looked over to see Malfoy's head drooping against his chest, asleep.

Before he could say anything, Snape surged forward, " _Malfoy!"_

"Yes, Professor!" he snapped awake.

"You insolent child!" he shouted, "Back to work!"

Snape stalked off and slammed the door shut behind him.

"Keep it together, Draco," Harry felt a spike of irritation flutter within him, "The Professor left instructions on the desk, I suggest we get started."

Draco just glared at him in return.

They walked over to the desk and glossed over the instructions. Harry wiped his shaking hands against his robe. The plow had left deep, bleeding blisters in his skin and he winced every time his hand accidentally brushed against something.

"I can't read this!" Draco read the title and flung the paper across the desk, "this is nonsense, it's nearly 1 in the morning!"

"Well, we wouldn't be here if you'd kept your mouth shut in class," Harry felt his brow twitch with anger.

"Oh, what's that, Potter? You feeling tough?" he challenged Harry with a half sarcastic tone.

"Maybe I am," he stood up, "I've had enough of your complaining!"

" _Complaining?_ I don't pander about the Dark Lord ever second of the day to bring attention to myself!" Draco got to his feet as well, facing Harry.

"Enough!" he pounded his fist on the desk, "Enough fighting, Draco! I loathe being here as much as you do, but I'm practically begging you to help me finish this assignment so I can go back to hating you just as you do me."

Draco gave him a hard glare as Harry ignored him and sat back down at the desk. Malfoy didn't move, just analyzed Harry's movements as he began to approach the different colored potions and serums in a medicinal cart and began to mix and combine them. A few minutes passed before Harry felt Draco's presence at his side by the smell of his cologne. The class demonstration required 30 different mixed potions, each of them dangerous in their own way. They mingled and mixed for nearly 45 minutes using tester potions before they were confident to create the real ones. That took another hour, to make sure there was no mistakes an extra 15 minutes was in order to test. By the end, Harry's vision was fuzzy after concentrating for so long and sweat beaded on his forehead in the humid climate. Malfoy collapsed in the chair next to him as Harry went upstairs and carefully opened the door. Snape was sitting at his desk, quickly scribbling notes down on a parchment as he held an ancient glowing textbook in the other hand. His eyes darted quickly to Harry who intruded.

"What do you want, Potter?"

"We've, we've finished, sir."

Snape slapped the book shut and pushed himself up from his chair. Harry allowed Snape to go through the doorway first and followed as Malfoy scrambled up from the chair and stood still as a statue. Snape spent half an hour eyeing each beaker, sniffing the contents, and placing a dot of each in a dripper to react with certain materials. Each test was deliberately slow and Harry and Draco had to stand stock straight the whole while.

"Good," Snape nodded stiffly.

Harry felt his aching shoulders relax in relief and a painful joy that they finally did a good job. It wasn't until Snape told them of their fourth assignment that all the tension returned into his body and he wanted to collapse.

He felt a lulling buzz in his ears and Snape's voice fade out from his world as he felt himself start to doze off.

 _No, stay awake, Harry._

He snapped his head up and opened his eyes as Snape thankfully hadn't noticed he was trying so hard to pay attention.

"Is that clear?" Snape concluded.

Draco and Harry nodded half-heartedly.

"Begin," Snape didn't look the least bit phased that it was nearly 4 in the morning, and he walked out of the office, into the shadows.

"What did he say?" Harry swayed a little, his exhaustion affecting his concentration.

Draco, fortunately, didn't want to repeat another dozing off incident with Snape, so was attentive the whole explanation process.

"The Professor wants us in his study."

"His study?" Harry didn't even know that existed!

"He wants us to refile his textbooks. Categorized by author, genre, or generation."

"What time is it?"

"Late. Early. One or the other," Draco sniffed as he walked out of the room, Harry following in close pursuit. Snape had written down strict directions through the halls of Hogwarts to access his secret chambers. Harry noticed a black raven hiding in the rafters, Snape's secret spy, as its beady black eyes followed them at every turn. The sky was turning a royal blue, as it passed 4 AM. The early dawn was still cold, and Harry shivered in his muddy black robe as he kept his eyes fixed on Draco ahead. His white blonde hair was the only thing bright enough to keep an eye on in the dim light of the eerily empty halls.

Finally, Draco came to a halt in a seemingly empty part of the school. He quickly chanted the words written down on the paper. Snape's raven watched above warily. Apparently, The Professor changed the enchantment daily, the locking charm one of the most intricate and elite he had seen in all his years. Tomorrow, the spell Draco was recounting would be useless on the entrance.

But, today it worked. There was a series of clicks as Malfoy hoisted his collar up in protection against the biting wind. Harry marveled as the secret door opened, materializing through the rough exterior of the wall. Both boys shivered as the creak of the door sent chills through the air. Even with Snape's permission and the watchful raven, Harry felt like he was intruding on extremely classified, sensitive grounds. Draco most probably felt the same. Harry stepped in first, using his wand light to navigate the dark study. Books upon books stacked 30 feet high ceilings and walls and Harry craned his neck as some levitated through the air from shelf to shelf, others flapped their pages to read themselves, some books read others, some were in the middle of writing, it was a miraculous sight.

Draco circled the study, mouth gaped in shock as he'd never seen such a room.

"Let's get started," Harry cleared his throat.

"How do you want to do it?"

"Genre? Might be easier."

"There has to be at least a thousand different types," Draco scoffed, "Absolutely not."

"Authors then. Alphabetically?" Harry didn't care at this point, he was too fed up and exhausted.

"I guess," Draco shrugged with a shake of his head, but didn't argue. That was a first.

"I'll take these two walls, you take those?" Harry suggested.

Malfoy didn't respond, just did as told and traveled to the right side of the room.

Harry pulled out his wand, but his mind was exhausted and he couldn't conjure up a good spell. He only needed one. If he could locate a book in Snape's personal library regarding a temporary energy spell, maybe he could get through this. At this point, he was yawning every minute his eyelids drooped regardless of how much he tried to keep them open and awake. He mumbled a spell under his breath, hoping to pinpoint that certain book, and a thick brown leather bound book glowed at the very top left of the bookcase.

"Malfoy, push me that ladder."

Draco jogged over to the ladder and by its wheels, pushed it towards Harry.

"Keep it steady," he ordered as he prepared to mount the precarious steps. Despite the study being relatively modern and well-kept the ladder was teetering and rusted. Malfoy held the bottom step as Harry began to climb. His foot pressed down against the middle step and it crumbled from beneath his weight. He yelped and grabbed the pole for balance as the step split in half and he was left teetering for a moment.

"Careful, Potter!" Malfoy hissed angrily at him.

Harry gritted his teeth and looked up, this time being more cautious as to his footing and finally reached the top of the shelf with the glowing book.

"I'm going to throw it down!" Harry shouted from the top.

Draco nodded. He let go of the leather book and it hit the floor with a bang. The raven squawked in surprise.

"Okay, I'm coming down! Keep holding it steady!"

Bit by bit, Harry descended the ladder, his energy going into staying alert as he finally jumped back down on the floor, panting. He was holding his breath the whole way.

"What you get this book for?" Draco distastefully eyed the leather bound cover.

"An energy spell," Harry caught his breath, "something to keep us awake and ready for the assignment."

Draco didn't want to admit it, but he too was on the verge of collapse. If Potter could find an energy spell, then he'd be willing.

"Well?" Malfoy asked impatiently.

Harry flipped through the pages until he found one with a glowing text his previous charm helped identify.

"I think this is it," Harry got to his feet and pulled out his wand, "Ready?"

"You think you're going to try some haphazard spell on me? Not a chance, Potter!" Draco folded his arms in indignation.

"Fine," Harry bit his tongue but continued drily, "you do it."

He thrust the book into Draco's hand who looked at it with glassy eyes. He pulled out his wand, the edges caked in dried blood and looked up at Harry. Without even a warning, Draco chanted a spell in a deep voice and flicked his glowing wand in Harry's direction. Harry braced himself, but suddenly a coolness spread through his limbs and into his head. His eyes opened, no longer ready to close, and his aching muscles felt rejuvenated.

"It's working!" Harry laughed, feeling his exhaustion dissipate to be replaced with a new feeling of adrenaline.  
Harry performed the same spell on Draco who closed his eyes in relief and cracked a smile with renewed energy.

"Let's get to work," Malfoy nodded, retreating back to his bookshelves.

It was a miracle. Both boys worked rapidly, zipping through the books as the magical energy booster allowed them to work twice as fast as a normal, rested individual. No thoughts of beds or sleep plagued them as it took nearly two hours to categorize all of Snape's books, but to them it felt like twenty minutes. Harry didn't even break a sweat, throughout the whole experience, as he shimmied up and down the bookshelf, the books organized by authors with names from A-Z. He stepped back to admire his handiwork, but bumped into Draco who was doing the same. He turned around quickly by instinct and high adrenaline and the Slytherin student did the same.

"All done?" Harry asked cautiously.

"Yeah," Draco eyed him warily. Tensions decreased after a few seconds as both boys couldn't imagine the night they had. From cleaning 2,300 vials, to picking oversized vegetables with Hagrid in the Forbidden Forest, to hours of mixing potions for tomorrow's demonstration, and now organizing 30 foot high bookshelves with an energy spell running through them-it was hard to fathom.

"Do you think Snape's conjured up another assignment?" Malfoy asked in a tight voice.

"Couldn't say," Harry shrugged.

"Potter?" Draco blinked a few times.

"Yeah?"

"Is your energy charm wearing off too…?"

Draco's words slurred in his ears, a dark, sucking exhaustion pulling at his limbs as he felt the adrenaline in his veins slowly start to recede. His ears rang and he couldn't hear a word Draco said as his legs buckled beneath him. His blurring vision caught sight of Malfoy shaking his head trying to clear it, but he stumbled and grabbed hold of the leather armchair a few paces away. Harry tried to stagger his way, but the oriental rug beneath him seemed so inviting and comfortable. He didn't know which was up, and he was dimly aware his cheek met the carpet as black engulfed his world.


	4. Chapter 4

**Last chapter! Hope you guys enjoyed it! Leave me some love with fav/follow/review!**

Professor Snape glanced at his obsidian pocket watch-nearly 6:30 in the morning. Where were those boys? Irritation fluttered through him as Snape whistled a deep, melancholy tune and within the minute, a black raven pecked at his wooden door. Snape gathered his robes and pushed himself up out of the desk as he opened the door. The raven was on the stone floor, looking up at the Professor with beady, black eyes.

"Show me," he mandated and the raven screeched in an ear-splitting note.

It flapped its oil colored wings and veered off down the hall. Snape marched behind it, silent as a shadow as a pale grey dawn was rising. None of the students were awake yet, but some professors might already be in their classrooms to prepare for the day. The raven led him to his private study, where Snape chanted the unlocking spell and it opened with a series of heavy unlatching bolts and clicks. The Professor looked around, wondering if anyone was there watching him. When he was sure no one was, he stepped through the doorway briskly. So the boys were playing around in his private study all morning? Ridiculous! The lack of respect and courtesy-

Snape came to an abrupt halt as he soaked in the scene before him, unsure what to make of it. What _was_ this? He didn't know how to deal with the situation before him and quickly exited the room, looking for some help.

Albus Dumbledore was in his Headmaster's quarters, when a sudden knock broke him from his studies. He cleared his throat and organized his things quickly before calling in the guest. He could already tell by the black hair and pale appearance that it was Professor Severus Snape.

"Severus," he greeted warmly to his old friend, "to what pleasure do I owe your company this early morning?"

"Headmaster," the former Death Eater dipped his head, "I-I have a situation."

"Do tell, Severus," Dumbledore stood up, "is everything all right?"

"Follow me."

Snape turned his back, black robes billowing as he exited the Headmaster's office, Dumbledore in close pursuit.

"Where are we going, Severus?" the Headmaster called after they had taken a few turns down empty halls, "this isn't the way to your quarters."

"Precisely, sir, it's to my private study," Snape flushed, revealing something personal was always a tribulation to the Potions Professor. Dumbledore nodded, remembering the request Severus put in years ago for a private study and he authorized it. Now, he had never seen his friend so lost for words or actions. Severus was always quick and resourceful, but he was looking for help.

"Here," Snape stopped in a seemingly empty corner before chanting the spell again and the gears of the doors turned.

Dumbledore followed Snape inside who was still as a statue. The Headmaster admired the beautifully constructed study with tall bookshelves and priceless relics in the hidden room. It was remarkable.

"There," Snape nodded to something in the center of the room. Dumbledore stepped around the Professor's body and tried to understand what was ailing him so profoundly. When he saw it, he was shocked.

In the center of the room, draped across a leather armchair was Draco Malfoy, the boy from Slytherin. His head was tilted back across one of the arms, and his legs over the other. Both hands were neatly folded on his abdomen as his black robe skirted the hardwood floor. He was asleep.

On the floor, next to him was Harry Potter. The Boy who Lived had his cheek pressed against the burgundy oriental carpet, lying on his side. His glasses were on the floor next to his hand as he lay curled up on the rug, asleep.

"What…?" Snape cleared his throat uncomfortably, "What do I do…?"

The Headmaster had seen many, _many_ sights in his days at Hogwarts, but never had he seen something so comical as Harry Potter with Draco Malfoy, his tormentor and Lucius Malfoy's son, sleeping in the infamous and secretive Professor Snape's _private_ study, one even he had never entered. It was truly an unfathomable sight! He felt a hearty laugh rise deep within his throat.

"Why, Severus, what did you do to the poor boys?" He chuckled as he approached the two slumbering students, shaking his head as if to end this seeming dream.

Snape approached Draco, more familiar with the Slytherin boy, and pulled out his wand. The Professor materialized his own wand as he chanted, " _Priori Incantatem._ " The Reverse Spell would show the last spell the wand cast.

"Well?" Dumbledore smiled amusingly.

"It's an artificial energy spell," Snape put Draco's wand down, "they must've fished it from one of my books," he eyes his tall bookshelves warily.

"What are the boys doing here in the first place, Severus? You don't seem the least bit shocked on that account."

"Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy disrupted my class earlier yesterday evening. As punishment, I had them perform a series of tasks under my and Hagrid's supervision," he said emotionlessly.

"All night, Severus?"

He nodded tightly in return.

"No wonder these boys dropped off," Dumbledore laughed as he looked at his sleeping pupils, "the energy spell creates an artificial surge of energy, but once the spell wears off, the user will feel twice the amount of exhaustion to compensate for the spent energy."

"Impudent children," Snape grumbled under his breath.

"Come now, Severus," the Headmaster steered Snape out of the study with a hand on his shoulder, "I'll fetch Madam Pomfrey and see that Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy get their rest in the infirmary. You must give them a few days to recover. Meanwhile, maybe you should catch a wink of sleep too, you look as if you're ready to nod off at the moment!" he said with a smile.

"I'm fine," Snape bristled, but didn't repel his old friend, "I'll be back in my quarters, preparing for today's lesson."

"Very well then, Severus," Dumbledore nodded as the Professor turned to leave, "and do ask Hagrid to send his pickings from the garden to the chefs!" there was a twinkle in his eyes.

Snape nodded as he walked off, leaving the Headmaster behind. He felt a tiring yawn build in his throat as his own eyes grew heavy.

Maybe he could grab a bit of sleep before the day began…

 **The End ! I don't own any Harry Potter content or characters!**


End file.
